mishmashfandomcom-20200214-history
Rope Trick
The spell rope trick ''renders moot any danger from sleeping in the wilderness. It provides the wizard and his party an absolutely unassailable shelter from any possible ambush or attack, providing a perfectly safe place for the party to rest and regain their spells. The combination of it being a second-level spell, combined with a duration of hours per level, means that this absolute immunity to ambush and disruption is available to anyone who is able to afford a simple wand. On a more flavorful note, the creation and maintenance of extradimensional spaces is generally the purview of much higher-level spells. Therefore, a spell that creates a completely impregnable extradimensional space ought to be much higher-level. Having it be available to the majority of the wizards in the world simply doesn't make any sense. Therefore, here are two replacement spells. These spells supersede the spell ''rope trick ''in all games. Rope Trick *Transmutation *'Level: 'Sorcerer/Wizard 2, Bard 2 *'Components: 'V, S, M *'Casting Time: '1 standard action *'Range: 'Touch *'Target: '1 piece of nonmagical rope up to 10' long per caster level *'Duration: '10 minutes/level *'Saving Throw: 'None *'Spell Resistance: 'No Casting this spell causes the touched piece of rope to extend straight up or straight down, at the caster's discretion, with respect to local gravity. Upon reaching its maximum extension (10' per caster level), the rope becomes anchored at its top as though tied off around a stout tree branch. The rope can then be climbed or descended as normal. The rope cannot have anything attached to it during its extension; however, once in place, it can support objects as normal, with a maximum weight of 250 lbs + 50 lbs per caster level. The rope can be knotted prior to casting. The rope sways and swings from side to side as expected. At the end of the spell's duration, or if more than the rope's maximum weight is placed upon it, the rope falls as though untied and dropped. The material component is a feather and a small, lit candle. Dimensional Pocket *Conjuration (teleportation) *'Level: 'Sorcerer/Wizard 5 *'Components: 'V, S, M *'Casting Time: '10 minutes *'Range: 'Touch *'Effect: '10' cube per level extradimensional space *'Duration: '10 minutes/level *'Saving Throw: 'None *'Spell Resistance: '''No This spell creates a moderately-sized extradimensional space. The caster draws a portal on any available surface of any orientation with a piece of chalk; this portal becomes the entrance to the space. Within, the temperature is comfortable and the air is breathable, and the walls are a featureless grey. Only those the caster designates can pass through the portal. From within the space, the portal acts as a window to the outside world. Outside the space, the portal appears as a mere chalk outline, though the chalk cannot be erased or altered by any means. At the conclusion of the spell, any creature or object remaining in the space is expelled into a square adjacent to the chalk outline. The material components for this spell are the piece of chalk used to draw the portal, and a small, empty cloth bag.